Salgamos
by Once L
Summary: Mathilda se desanima, y Miguel y los demás tratan de animarla.


**Título: **Salgamos.  
**Fandom:** Beyblade.  
**Personajes:** Mathilda, Miguel, Claude, Aaron.  
**Género:** Amistad, General.  
**Rating:** T  
**Advertencias:** Post-serie.  
**Resumen: **Mathilda se desanima, y Miguel y los demás tratan de animarla.  
**Disclaimer: **_Beyblade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**29/11/10.**

Desde hace una semana, Mathilda estaba muy emocionada pues había quedado con Julia de que ese fin de semana, no sólo la visitaría sino que también saldrían de compras y se pasearían por toda la ciudad. Y dado que el día ya había llegado, la bey-luchadora sólo estaba esperando la llamada de su amiga para que le confirmara la hora y el lugar en el que se reunirían.

Y entonces… el teléfono suena, haciendo saltar a un par de bey-luchadores que estaban relajados en la pequeña sala de estar.

- ¡Yo contesto! –dice Mathilda con emoción, corriendo hacia la sala y tomando el aparato ante unos sorprendidos Claude y Aaron que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de contestar, o… de moverse siquiera.

Sí, no hay duda que la peli-rosa está muy emocionada, piensan los otros dos, regresando su atención a la televisión o al libro, en el caso de Claude, que leía.

- Sí… -contesta.- ¡Ah, Julia! ¡Qué bueno que eres tú! Sí… ¿Enserio? Ah…

Los chicos intercambian una mirada al notar como el tono de su amiga y compañera cambia repentinamente, prestando atención a lo que dice.

- No, no te preocupes. Sí, lo entiendo... Será entonces para otra vez, no hay… problema. De verdad.

Pero ellos saben que no es así. El tono de voz de Mathilda lo revela.

- Sí, estoy bien. Cuídate entonces, y luego nos vemos, Julia. Sí… adiós.

La chica cuelga el teléfono, permaneciendo en el mismo sitio varios segundos más, sin decir o hacer nada. Ante eso, sus amigos voltean a verla y es Aaron el valiente que pregunta.

- ¿Pasó algo?

Pero ella no responde; mantiene su cabeza gacha y parece no escucharlos.

- ¿Mathilda?

Secunda Claude al ponerse de pie, y posar su mano en su hombro al llegar con ella.

- N-no, nada. –niega levemente con la cabeza, y su voz se quiebra un poco al hablar.- Sólo que… Julia, no va a poder venir este fin de semana. Ella y Raúl, tienen funciones con su familia.

- Ohh…

Murmuran ambos bey-luchadores, intercambiando una mirada para luego volver a ver a su amiga.

- Estaré en mi habitación. –dice al pasar entre ellos, entrando a su alcoba y cerrando la puerta con un poco más de fuerza. Claramente, molesta y decepcionada por la noticia que su mejor amiga le acaba de dar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mathilda, se enojó? Qué raro.

Miguel, que ha llegado en esos momentos, pregunta a los otros dos que voltean a verlo un tanto serios.

- Julia, llamó. –informa el de cabellos grises, prosiguiendo el moreno.

- Ella no podrá venir este fin de semana.

- Oh… ya veo. –comenta el rubio, entendiendo ahora el porqué del portazo de su amiga. Pero no, la expresión que ambos le están dirigiendo o los pasos que dan para acercarse a él.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Chicos? ¿Qué quieren?

Tanto uno como otro, posan una mano en su hombro, regalándole una sonrisa que pretende calmar al de cabellos rubios, pero que precisamente por su extrañeza y peculiaridad, no logra hacerlo y sólo lo perturban más.

- ¿Q-qué? –pregunta el dueño de Dark Gargoyle, esperando no arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, y a ver sí con ello, dejan de sonreírle, _así_.

- ¿No crees que… deberías de ir y hablar con ella?

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. –asiente, Claude.- Le preguntas qué le pasa, y la animas un poco, Miguel.

- ¿Y… si no quiere verme o algo?

- Veremos qué hacer entonces para animarla. –sugiere el moreno, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! De acuerdo. –suspira sin más el de urbes azules, caminando hacia la habitación de su amiga.

Una vez afuera de ésta, mira a sus amigos y estos le dan ánimos al alzar sus pulgares y guiñarle un ojo. Toca, entonces la puerta,

- ¿Mathilda, puedo pasar?

Adentro no se oye nada, y él vuelve a llamar.

- Voy a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

Abre la puerta, y se asoma para ver a la pelirosa acostada en su cama y tapada con varios cojines.

- Ahora no, Miguel. No estoy de humor… -le dice entre estos, pero el rubio ignora sus palabras y cierra la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?

- No. –niega ella, sin moverse de su lugar.

- Hmm… ¿Te duele algo?

- No. –vuelve a contestar.

- ¿Tienes… hambre? Porque creo que yo sí.

Esta vez ella aguarda unos segundos más y al final, responde.

- … No. –retirándose algunos cojines y levantándose para verle.

- ¿Quieres… contarme entonces?

Su mirada se clava sobre la otra, pensando en su propuesta.

- Es que… -mira hacia la ventana, detallando en que afuera es un bonito día.- Julia… no va a venir.

Ambos guardan silencio, escuchándose el canto de algunos pájaros que vuelan y juegan sobre el árbol contiguo.

- Lo siento mucho, Mathilda. –se disculpa, realmente apenado.- Sé lo mucho que estabas esperando este día.

- Lo sé, Miguel… por eso me siento un poco triste. Habíamos planeado tantas cosas que… creo que será para otra ocasión.

Al ver la expresión de tristeza y pesar que la bey-luchadora pone, una idea se le ocurre a Miguel.

- ¡Lo tengo! –dice emocionado, sorprendiendo a la chica.- Salgamos tú y yo… hagamos de cuenta que yo soy Julia.

- Miguel… -Mathilda se ríe.- Tú no eres una chica.

- Lo sé, pero… hagamos de cuenta que lo soy. Si quieres… hasta me puedo poner una peluca y un vestido.

- ¿Estás loco? –ella se ríe más.- ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

- No exactamente… pero sí con eso te ánimo, lo haré.

Sus palabras y la sonrisa que tiene, la hacen sonreír sinceramente.

- ¡Gracias, Miguel! –así que se pone de pie, quedando frente a frente de éste.- ¡Tú y los chicos son los mejores amigos que uno puede tener!

Y lo abraza. El líder del ex Batallón Barthez le corresponde el gesto, manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¿Ese es un sí? –se separan, sólo lo suficiente para ver la expresión que ella pone.

- De acuerdo. Pero sin peluca y vestido, ¿bien?

- Hecho. –él acepta, riendo ambos entonces.

- Hay que decirle a los demás. –dice Mathilda, encaminándose a la puerta y asintiendo Miguel.

- Chicos… -les sonríe en medio de la sala, contagiándoles su sonrisa.- Es sábado… salgamos a divertirnos todos juntos.

- ¿Estás segura? –cuestiona Aaron.

- Sí, es un bonito día para salir.

- ¿Y qué Miguel, invité?

- ¿Yo? –se deslinda éste.- Mejor que paguen Claude y Aaron.

Todos se ríen, percibiéndose en el aire un ambiente más tranquilo y relajado. Que Mathilda se sienta mejor y vuelva a ser la misma de siempre, influye mucho en eso.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Hola. Pues… hoy les traigo este One Shot hetero que escribí a finales de Noviembre para mi _Reto Diario_ en el Livejournal. No lo había subido en primera, por falta de tiempo, y en segunda, porque no estaba muy convencida con él. Pero ahora que lo releo me ha gustado cómo ha quedado :3

Tal vez no lo sepan, pero el Miguel/Mathilda es una de mis parejas favoritas y por desgracias no hay muchos fic's de ellos T.T Fue por eso que quise escribir sobre ellos en un principio, aunque al final me fui mejor por el terreno de la Amistad :P Pero por algo se empieza, ¿no?

Pues nada más por ahora. Espero que les guste, y ya lo sabré por sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer ;)


End file.
